clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dibs List
This is where you want to be right now. See the introduction on the front page! __TOC__ ---- Stuff You Need to Know In each session, noble gasses are the defacto "leaders" of the session, though this can be shared through mutual agreement. Sessions 7 and A consist almost entirely of trolls (the internet kind, not the Alternian variety), so leadership can be coordinated however members of these sessions like. Carbon (Elementoid) is the SESSION COORDINATOR. Please contact him for any questions you may have regarding any part of the profile. Here is the basic gist of the character sheet: Name: First and last name of your character Session: session number your element corresponds to Font Color/Typing Quirks: Hex code of your characters text color. This is a handy reference Age: Age of your character (keep it between early teens and early 20s) PesterTag: Chumhandle of your character. The two words must correspond to the 2-letter symbol of your element. If your symbol has only one letter, you can have the chumhandle either start with that letter or have both words start with that letter. Also must be capitalized correctly (chumHandle). If your element has three letters, chooseThreeWords. Choosing words somehow related to your element when possible is preferred but not enforced. Title: ___ of ___. Keep in mind that your character will have certain abilities pertaining to their title (like how Dave, the "Knight of Time," has certain time powers. Land: Land of ___ and ___. One word must correspond to your element, and the other to your title. They can relate in abstract ways. Prospit/Derse: Which planet your character dreams on Modus: The fetch modus your character employs, and a quick description of how it works. Strife Specibus: whatKind of weapons your character uses. Appearence: Brief physical description of character. Interests: Hobbies your character has along with other trivia that helps define him. Please fill this out and post it in this thread. You can use it as a reference when you fill out the next form. To Reserve A Character Edit the below section and place chumHandle/ Forum Username after the element you would like. Save the edit and click on the resulting link to create a new page. Copy and paste the code from the Example Page into your character's page and fill in the relevant details. If you are dropping a character, please remove yourself from the listing and blank out your page. Sessions Session 1 *Hydrogen (H) - hindenburger / Frogwarrior *Helium (He)(Session Leader) - helicalExcelsior / Frogwarrior Session 2 *Lithium (Li) - lalalaImpawhee / Yukai *Beryllium (Be) - bashfulElectron / Metman *Boron (B) - bestialBenefactor / Zuki *Carbon ©(Overall leader) - chronicCreator / Σ/Elementoid *Nitrogen (N) - noxiousNimbus / my lucky seven *Oxygen (O) - obfuscatingOxymoron / TheNabster (1) *Fluorine (F) - flightyFoxtrot / ogbajoj *Neon (Ne)(Session Leader) - narcissismEvoker / DrMcGoodTimes Session 3 *Sodium (Na) - nascentArchitect / Pheonix_RE *Magnesium (Mg) - mostlyGaminesque / Reignonyourparade *Aluminium (Al) - accensorLarvicide / Edman *Silicon (Si) - studiousIntegrater / StarZeph *Phosphorous (P) - psychedelicPaladin / Dave Rapp *Sulfur (S) - sacrilegiousScourge/PrinnySquad *Chlorine (Cl) - cheerfullyLethal / Squirrelpants *Argon (Ar)(Leader) - aristocratRenegade / Armada Session 4 *Potassium (K) - kingpuncher/ Battlerek *Calcium (Ca) - cartesianAsymptote / dontalk2me *Scandium (Sc) - satiricalCeres / theUbiquitousEmu *Titanium (Ti) - turbulentIgnition / Taurus Versant *Vanadium (V) - vibrantlyVirtuosic/ Green Steak Isotopes *Chromium (Cr) - cardReader / Nimademe *Manganese (Mn) - moodyNavigator / Softspoken *Iron (Fe) - fatiguedEmotionalist/ DizzySpecibus *Cobalt (Co) - crazyOmnivore / llamamiah *Nickel (Ni) - nihilisticInsane / Mims *Copper (Cu) - chalcolithicUsurper / Doctor Tess *Zinc (Zn) - zooNascent / terminallyCapricious *Gallium (Ga) - gallantAnkylosaur / Dragonpaul99 *Germanium (Ge) - galvanizedEarth /LuckyDerek *Arsenic (As) - automaticShotgun / Eldrake *Selenium (Se) - sherlockEnquirer / Advocate *Bromine (Br) - belligerentRevolutionary / Mineal characterName / Dopant *Krypton (Kr)(Session Leader) - kinestheticReality / Samsa Session 5 *Rubidium (Rb) - runeBreaker / BlackJack *Strontium (Sr) - sanguinolentRogue / PrinnySquad *Yttrium (Y) - youthfulYawn / Dhaos_Lazah *Zirconium (Zr) - zaibatsuRebel / supersonicMelody *Niobium (Nb) - negativeBandit / Seth_air *Molybdenum (Mo) - magnificentOrphism / Arinrinrin *Technetium (Tc) - technoCollider / 911Goofy *Ruthenium (Ru) - resistantUndertaker / Esrever *Rhodium (Rh) - ridiculouslyHideous / llamamiah *Palladium (Pd) - phoenixDownunder / Elation2.0 (adopted) *Silver (Ag) - afternoonGosht / (tC's sister) *Cadmium (Cd) - carelessDefenestrator / ExplodingMoose *Indium (In) - impossibleNuisance / coconutXIII *Tin (Sn) - stannumNeedler / TheNabster (2) *Antimony (Sb) - solarBane / Yubi Shines *Tellurium (Te) - tactlessEnigma / Metman *Iodine (I) - irrelevantIrregular / Eldrake *Xenon (Xe)(Session Leader) - xenoEvangelist / terminallyCapricious Session 6 *Caesium (Cs) - cordialSchemer / Mimsies *Barium (Ba) - brilliantAnatomist / arcaneHydrologist *Lanthanum (La) - lecherousAttorney / Mechanical Bull *Hafnium (Hf) - halflifeFraternizer / kmsumrall *Tantalum (Ta) - timelessAcrobat / Seth_air *Tungsten (W) - withdrawnWhittler/ DizzySpecibus *Rhenium (Re) - ruffledEars/ Injury Man *Osmium (Os) - oldtimeSwabbie / (The Con Air) Rock *Iridium (Ir) - iridescentReverie / Aurorealise *Platinum (Pt) - perplexingTongue / Dave Rapp *Gold (Au) - anomalousUtopian / asp Ultimatum *Mercury (Hg) - hardcoreGymleader / DrMcGoodTimes *Thallium (Tl) - tealthyLinuxite / ogbajoj *Lead (Pb) - plebianBombast / Palhinuk *Bismuth (Bi) - bifurcatedInfinity / Rlabs *Polonium (Po) - paranoidObsessive / ParanoidObsessive *Astatine (At) - apocalypticTeacup / Orange *Radon (Rn)(Session Leader) - radicallyNutricial / reignonyourparade Session L *Cerium (Ce) - cephalicEntropy / Cathartes *Praseodymium (Pr) - passionateRanger / Xei Win Toh *Neodymium (Nd) - needlessDeparture / Dhaos_Lazah *Promethium (Pm) - pharosMessenger / Yubi Shines *Samarium (Sm) - spiritlessMachine / Crilly *Europium (Eu) - elegantUnderstudy / elation2.0 *Gadolinium (Gd) - gallivantingDoctilist /edman *Terbium (Tb) - totalBrainiac / Esrever *Dysprosium (Dy) - daemonicYogurt / talleyrandsCannon *Holmium (Ho) - humbleOutsider / TheNabster (3) *Erbium (Er) - esotericRhythmist / Palhinuk *Thulium (Tm) - terribleMedic / ProfessorLizzard *Ytterbium (Yb) - yonderlyBettor / Injury Man *Lutetium (Lu) - logicalUltimatum / Dragonpaul99 Session 7 *Francium (Fr) - falseReaction / Xei Win Toh *Radium (Ra) - reclusiveArsonist / StarZeph *Actinium (Ac) - alertChronicler / The Random One 'Internet Trolls' *Rutherfordium (Rf) - riblessFlatfish / Eldrake *Dubnium (Db) - discordianBitchslap / Sir Screwloose *Seaborgium (Sg) - soliloquizingGhostwriter / BlueVortex *Bohrium (Bh) - boisterousHyacinth / Yukai *Hassium (Hs) - harebrainedSugarjunkie / DizzySpecibus *Meitnerium (Mt) - markedTumour / Dhaos_Lazah *Darmstadtium (Ds) - dystopicSlayer / Mimsies *Roentgenium (Rg) - rhapsodicGuillotine / Dopant *Copernicum (Cn) - chamberedNautilus / reignonyourparade *Ununtrium (Uut) - unexpectedUnusedThallium / Fivex *Ununquadium (Uuq) - unalignableUbiquitousQuadrant / ComiTurtle *Ununpedium (Uup) - upsettinglyUrbanPuppet / Tyrannic *Ununhexium (Uuh) - uncannyUnorthodoxHorror /Claremonster *Ununseptium (Uus) - unmatchedUrsaSage / Nimademe *Ununoctium (Uuo)(Session leader) - unbreakableUnionOfficer / ogbajoj Session A All trolls after U. Thorium (Th) - thermonuclearHomologous / Tycoon Protactinium (Pa) - perennialAnnihilator / Tyrannic Uranium (U) - unyieldingUrbanite / Palhinuk Internet Trolls: Neptunium (Np) - narcoticPurgatory / Samsa Plutonium (Pu) - persistentUltimatum / Orange Americium (Am) - ardentMuckraker / terminallyCapricious Curium (Cm) - curiouslyMagnanimous / Xei Win Toh Berkelium (Bk) - BodaciousKnave /Prinny Squad Californium (Cf) - convolutedFeelings / Samsa Einsteinium (Es) - effervescentSpagyrist / Rlabs Fermium (Fm) - formostMachinist / NewMars Mendelevium (Md) - malevolentDictator / Advocate Nobelium (No) - nebulousOccidental / (The Con Air) Rock Lawrencium (Lr)(Session Leader) - lawfulRepresentative / Nimademe Category:Information